


The Veil Falls

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Zevran and Kahlia have been working nearly as tirelessly as The Wolf and the Halla to bring down the Veil and restore the world. In the moment when all their efforts come to fruition, the feeling is entirely indescribable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into chapter 29 of Vhenan. If you have not read up through chapter 29 this story will make very little sense to you. Go read Vhenan and then come back. Thanks!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061676/chapters/18471244

The Veil was down. After eleven months of building tension and nearly breathless waiting, Zevran felt the exact moment it finally snapped. Likely, every elf in Thedas felt it, too. With a quick look around the throne room, he saw that every single person of Elvhen blood had stopped what they were doing, even the elf-blooded humans. Some of the humans were blinking dizzily, but many didn’t seem to realize that anything had changed.

In his shock and excitement, Zevran’s eyes slid to Kahlia, sitting beside him, their daughter at her breast. Merrill was nearly limp in her chair on Kahlia’s other side, and Isabela was shaking her head as if to clear it. It was the most indescribable feeling, like being washed in pure magic. He felt like he could just float up into the air if he wanted, or sink through the floor. He felt weightless and infinite at the same time. The wisps of spirits that had lingered in the waking world with increasing frequency were dancing all around the room, as if in celebration.

Kahlia’s eyes were as wide as his own surely were. She was staring at his face, her spoon, full of stew, forgotten halfway to her mouth. And then she gave him the most perfect gift he could ever receive; like the sun coming up after a decade of darkness, Kahlia’s full, red lips curved slowly up into a smile. It started so small, just a smirk, then that little smile that was all she could usually manage, and then it continued. Her cheeks stretched, and then her white teeth peaked out as the smile just kept growing. Zevran watched, enraptured, as her chest began to tremble slightly, then shake. A soft noise spilled from her parted lips as she stared at him. And then it grew louder, and louder still, until finally she was _laughing_. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. More than ten years of his life had passed since he’d heard her laugh like that. When Fen’Harel had given her back the ability to bear children, healing her within she had laughed, and when she greeted their daughter for the first time she had laughed, but it was nothing like this. That day, she hadn’t bared her teeth or tilted her head back as she did now. The sound hadn’t been pulled from her by the force of sheer joy and the utter relief of the return of something she didn’t even know she was missing. It had been barely more than a relieved chuckle. But now her head was tilted back and her mouth was open wide and the sound was the sweetest music Zevran had ever heard. She laughed in a way he had never witnessed, a way she must have before she was forced to leave her clan. The sound resonated in her throat and chest, her musical voice, always low in pitch for a woman, made husky by pure joy and the desire to share it.

Zevran was enthralled by her, enraptured, utterly frozen as he watched the scene play out before him, something he had never thought to witness. Her eyes never left his, and it felt startlingly intimate as the Fade wrapped around them both. Her spoon fell from her limp hand and clattered into her bowl, but neither of them noticed. Her dark red hair seemed to billow slightly around her shoulders in a breeze just for her, her molten-gold eyes setting his soul on fire as they lit with happiness he’d never thought to see again. All thought left him as her laughter slowly settled, the beautiful sounds slowing as she calmed. Her eyes were gleaming, and the grin stayed in place.

“Zevran,” she whispered, and a tear slid down her cheek. He leaned forward and brushed it away, but another followed.

“Why do you cry, mi amor?” he asked her, desperate to hear her laughter again.

And she gifted him with it again, though it was more subdued this time.

“Zevran, it doesn’t hurt,” she breathed, shocked awe on her gorgeous features. She took his hand where it rested on her cheek and squeezed, pressing her face into his touch. “For the first time since I found that eluvian with Tamlen, nothing hurts. I feel… I feel like everything is perfect, for the first time in my life.”

He grinned at her, and the relief of her happiness and wellbeing hit him like a punch to the gut. Until that very moment he hadn’t known how much he feared for her, as damaged as she had been since she returned to him. Magic tingled in the air around them, through them, and he needed to kiss her. So he did.

He leaned in and she eagerly met him, their bodies arching to accommodate their daughter between their chests. When their lips met, it felt like lightning. They both moaned softly, the feeling heightened and as familiar as it was foreign. He held her like the precious treasure she was, one hand on her cheek and one on the back on her neck beneath her silken hair. She gripped his shoulder and slid her fingers through his hair, kissing him frantically. When she pulled back, her expression was one of shock and desire. Her lips were swollen and moist from frantic kisses and the sight of her unclouded eyes wide and pure in the wake of that laughter and those kisses sent arousal shooting through his body, stiffening him in a flash.

“Take me to bed, Zevran,” she begged. He stood so quickly that he knocked his chair over, but he didn’t have the frame of mind to give a damn. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, reveling in the electric quality of touch, and they left the hall. They were not the only such couple to do so, Zevran noticed peripherally. It didn’t matter. Kahlia was all that mattered. Kahlia and their daughter and the need swelling within him to protect and them forever was all that existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kahlia, my love, you deserve some goddamn happiness! So here, have some already!
> 
> ... No, this doesn't "fix" her. It's just a few moments in which she doesn't have to be so broken.
> 
> Oh, Zevran... She's all you've ever wanted, her and your kid. You spend so much time trying to take care of her, but you deserve some happiness, too!


End file.
